Complicated
by lupin and black
Summary: Mary Jane tries to fix things between Peter and Harry. Peter thinks about his relationship with Mary Jane and Harry movie based Mary JanePeter mention of HarryPetter


Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character they belong to marvel

Pairing: Mary Jane /Peter mention of Harry/Peter

Summery: Mary Jane tries to fix things between Peter and Harry. Peter thinks about his relationship with Mary Jane and Harry

M.J beautiful amazing Mary Jane Watson. She wants me. I've wanted her for what seems like forever. Now I can have her. Hold her close inhale her smell. Learn everything there is to know about her. She holds my secrets in her hand just like I thought she held my heart. I woke up scream again last night. Same nightmare. I'm on a roof top the green goblin is there impaled on a metal rod. I reach to take of the mask instead of Norman, it's Harry under the mask bleeding hurt and so angry. It hurts to see him with that look on his face. Hurts more than it every did to feel M.J silent disappointment. I left him there in the penthouse with his knife. Went off to save M.J. That was six months ago. I haven't heard from him since that night. M.J called him after the wedding to explain. It seems their still friends. She can't understand why we all can't be friends. There still secrets I can't tell her. I see him on the news all the time now. He's trying hard to build back up his dad company. It seems like he doing a pretty good job. I know Harry capable of great things if he'd just let himself go. I swing by the penthouse some nights before I head home. The nights he not there bring the worst dreams. Recently M.J came home from lunch with him. Said he needs a friend. That I should go talk to him. I can't bring myself to deal with Harry and secrets. Of course, M.J had to take matter into her own hands.

The minute I step into the apartment, I know something off. I close the door and walk into the living room. Harry leans against the window eye focus outside talking on his cell phone. He looks different up close. Something in him has changed since the last time I was close enough to read his eyes. He hangs up the phone and turns to look at me.

"I assumed it would be a set up but I let her talk me into it."

I swallow past the lump in my throat. Of course, M.J couldn't leave it alone.

"She didn't tell me you were coming."

He gives me something that resembles a smile. His eyes move around the room.

"I see you've move to a better apartment."

I won't ask him how he knows about the apartment before this one. It wasn't even really an apartment mostly just a room to stash my stuff in between things. M.J wanted to live together she couldn't even fit her shoes in my room so we moved to a bigger sunnier place. Harry couldn't have known about the first apartment. I never got around to showing it to him. Maybe I'm not the only one who think stalking is part of a good friendship.

"I was going to call you the day after everything."

He shacks his head fake smile still in place. "No Peter you where not. You do swing by my place every now and again but you never actually think of calling me."

"Harry"

He raises a hand head titled to one side. He seems grow, not at all like the boy/man I left in tears that night. There no boy in him anymore just sleek metal layers cover in warm flesh. That's my fault. He found out my secrets and I left him there to deal with them alone.

I open my mouth to say something he cut me off with a raised hand.

"You're sorry Peter I know you are. There nothing I can do about that. I have a meeting in one hour I'll be taking my leave. Tell M.J I said hi."

He starts toward the door. I can't think of anything to say that will make him stay make things right make him understand. How can I make anyone understand when I barely understand things?

"Did you find your father suit."

He stops at the door turns his head to look at me. "Yes. Don't worry Spiderman I won't be putting it on."

"Do you understand why I didn't tell you?"

"No. either way my best friend lied to me demand my trust and gave none in return."

He opens the door and he's gone. I drop myself on to the sofa. Three hours later when M.J shows up big smile on her pretty face. I'm still sitting there clutching my book bag.

"He's all grown up M.J"

She kneels next to the sofa. "Did you guys talk."

"Yes. No. not enough to fix things. I don't thinks there anything that can fix this. He says hi."

She kisses my cheek hand tight on my arm. "He misses you so much he don't know what to do with all the sadness so he locked it away. It's not a good thing for such a powerful man to have such hurt in his heart."

"M.J you sound like Yoda."

She laughs. The laugh that was once able to raise the sun for me. I wonder when that changed. She moves to sit next to me on the sofa.

"So Peter when where you going to tell me you where in love with Harry."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Peter I'm your friend. I'm friends with both of you. I can see things. I know you love me but …" she cut herself off teeth gazing at her bottom lip. "you remember when I was dating Harry and I told you it felt like he wasn't really with me like he wanted to be with someone else."

I nod throat too tight to speak.

"It was you he wanted. I think I knew that even than. I just didn't think you wanted him back. You can pick me over him ever time Peter, it doesn't change that fact that you want him. These last six months have been great. Like playing house with a superhero. You're going to be great at everything you do. But I can't do this not forever. I can't always stand here in-between you and watch you both be half of what you are."

"Mary Jane I … me and Harry are complicated but you. .. I've wanted to be with you since before there was a Harry."

She gives me a bright smile the kind that uses to fix my bad days. "But there is a Harry and the minute he stepped into the picture the whole landscaped changed. You love him Peter and he loves you. God he loves you Peter anyone with eyes can see that."

"He changed. I don't know how to be around him."

"All he ever wanted is you. All you have to be for him is yourself."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Sometimes Peter it is that simple. You just have to let go of what's safe and take a risk. It's like when you go in to a free fall. All you have is a belief that your web will come when you need it but you jump anyway."

"I hate when you get all wise women on me."

She tucks her head under my chin curling into me.

"I don't want to give you away Peter not when I finale have you… almost all of you. But it seems so wrong of me to keep you locked away."

"What if I pushed him too far and there not enough love to fix it."

"Than we can always go back to playing house. No one wins"

I sit curled up with M.J on the sofa my thoughts are with Harry. His face seemed so closed off today. It seemed he finally learned how to shut the world out. I never wanted to be on the outside. Never wanted to be consider something he would have to guard against. She's right I need to make thing right between us. Take the risk make the jump and hope love is enough to support it all.


End file.
